futuristicstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Aureillans
Aureillans are a humaniod species of lizard with a close resembles to reptilians. They come the triangulum galaxy where they rule completely, having enslaved or destoryed every other species. The Aureillan Empire, '''Next to the '''Centuri Republic was the greatest to be seen. Origin Aureillans came from the naval system a Binary star system with a brown dwarf 1.5 light years away.There was no asteroid belt. There was six planets, all uninhabitable except Aureilla , the aureillan homeworld. The naval system was in the naval sector,region, and cluster of the unbarred triangulum galaxy. Homeworld See main article: Aureilla The aureillan homeworld was had an uncanny resembles to earth. All except its size, in which its closer to neptune, the planet has 5 contients. The planet also has deeper oceans then on earth. there are ice caps in 3/4 corner of the planet and the atmosphere is 20% more richer in oxygen than on earth.The northern parts of the planet are cold and tundra covers it. The water on there planet is pure with only 14% being salt water, oxygen in the water is more richer. Fauna and Flora are much larger then on earth. Forest covers a good percent of the eastern part of the planet along with 2 small deserts. Eckthesians patrol these deserts and kill anything that would attempt to navigate it, the east is the only side without a pole. The southern part of the planet is extremely tropical and sub tropical. Its the most diverse in life with aureillans having come the south. two out of five contients are in this region. South western part of the planet are swampy and mysterious to most. Aureillans never bother to come to this part of their world unless for resources. Western aureilla is full of temperate forest. Foot hils,mountains,hills,canyons,and lakes were found in this side of the world then anywhere else. Volcanoes and Wind storms also happened here along with the greatest amount of minerals. Aureilla had two moons both could sustain life and where mineral rich. This were good places to relieve there fast growing population. Biology The species before enviromental change look exactly like reptilians but after there enviromental change was more humoniod like. There were green with large heads and medium-sized bodies. Aureillans unlike humans and other future intelligent species, had advance minds and developed advance concepts of the universe and many things that humans developed like math,literature,and thousands of other studies were already mastered by aureillans. These advancements took other species millions to billions of years. On the universal scale, they're still fairly close to humans - in the sense that they are humanoid vertebrates as opposed to something more peculiar or exotic such as insect-men, and have mostly the same life support requirements (breathing oxygen, similar gravity, comparable tolerances to heat and cold). It is possible that they have a mix of reptilian and mammalian characteristics since Reptiles are cold blooded.Their biology allows them a much higher core body temperature than humans (they sometimes use this to identify Themselves), meaning that they should be resistant to intense cold which would theoretically allow a lone Aureillan to enter into a cryogenic chamber without any critical harm befalling their bodies. They also possess slitted eyes although it seems that they see exactly what humans do with their eyes, revealing that the only difference with their eyes is the slitted pupil. Outer Appereance However, their human appearance is just an outer layer to cover their real reptilian bodies. In order to obtain the human flesh, the aureilans sent intelligence gathering missions to Earth for decades, gathering genetic samples to eventually clone human flesh which they wear as a disguise. The cloned flesh is connected with their cells and tissue and to their central nervous system, allowing for complete control and sensation through this outer layer. As opposed to simply a costume on top, this disguise is living flesh but not the actual organism. The cloned flesh apparently has openings under the fingernails for claws to come out and in the mouths for their real teeth to protract; it is unknown whether this applies to all Aureillans or just females. They are also capable of healing on their own, though Visitor technology can be used to enhance the rate at which it does.Many of their abilities are still unknown but they don't seem to possess extra sensory. An Aureillan positioned inside the human skin, imitating our body position.preceptions. Most of the Aureillan's physical strength is on a human level and they can be defeated in hand to hand combat including a highly skilled human woman beating a Visitor male. Aureillans have retractable jaws,Alllowing for there large razor- sharp teeth to instanly bite and kill there victim with teeth 9 inches long and neuro venom at the tips they were deadly to mess with.Aureillans were four legged but could walk on two but preferred alll four. Their eyesight was great inabiling them to see in the dark. They were also fast swimmers being able to use their arms as flippers and legs as a tails. Aureillans like most reptiles have claws and a tail,The tail has a arrow-like spear tip to it to kill and stab their tail are very strong able to lift things much heavier than they are. Their claws were deadly and sharp, they could easily cut through flesh. They used them to climb,attack,and kill. Aureillans were quick,durable,agile,and strong,able to lift 4 tons.They could run as fast as cheetahs and could handle a good beating. They did have natural predators like monstruos del lago. Another type of reptile or amphibian with a taste for aureillans. Like a majority of reptiles on Earth, the Aureillans have the ability to unhinge their jaw to take in larger food. 'Diet' They usual in take is 940 calories a day with a majority of their diet being blue fish. They also eat Jogan fruit which proves aureillans are omnivores and eat both meat and nonmeat. Mammals are obviously part of the diet and cooking is not necessary. using the leafs off the fruit they could make a certain type of wine-like drink,Blossom wine was a rare, fragrant wine created on the by distilling natural essences of the leafs and then combining them with natural juices. the can also make deserts such as jogan fruit cake 'Reproduction' For breeding capabilities, though all or most Aureillan males appear to be capable of fathering children, All females a fertile and can/do produce clutches. The Queen reproduces twice in her life, the first clutch is the creation of the future Queens, the final clutch is whatever the queen mates with to become pregnant. After these two, the Queen is infertile and cannot produce offspring. For breeding capabilities with humans, the Aureillans are apparently genetically similar enough to humans that cross-breeding to create hybrids is possible. This would confirm that they are carbon-based, have left-handed protein and right-handed DNA, and probably have the same chromosome number. The Aureillans have a large amount of phosphorus naturally occurring in their bodies, but a archyhuman woman carrying an aureillan baby would need phosphorus supplements to survive a hybrid pregnancy. A pregnant Aureillan queen (or a human female pregnant with a hybrid) experiences a massive increase in appetite. Upon impregnating herself to spawn a larger Clutch, Queens immediately devoured their mates to nourish their fertilized eggs. Aureillan eggs do not have shells but float in a pool of liquid believe to be liquid phosphorus (suggesting that the aureillans, unlike Earth reptiles, are not amniotes). However aureillan archives, revealed that the aureillans homeplanet has alot of phosphorus in its atmosphere, which later revealed was to make the eggs have a protective outer layer. The eggs mature in a matter of weeks and become extremely engorged. Queens and aureillan females are seen to produce thousands of eggs from a single mating, suggesting that the aureillans reproduce like hive animals such as bees or ants, or amphibians such as frogs and salamanders, or like fish. The resulting offspring emerges at an adult size, undergoing full development within the egg and bypassing childhood. Culture Heirarchy The ruler of the Visitors is the queen, (also called the Her highness or Lady). The only queen seen thus far has there is currently Queen Lisa,over aureillan history there has been 149,999 queens to take the throne. In aureillan culture Every 50,000th queen will be a messiah to the aureillans. In history only three queens have reached this title were queen yarm the great ,queen acrixis the cruel, and queen dame. Sometimes,though extremely rare their are two future queens born whoever was born first takes the thorne first. The other future queen is titled princess or Madam . The Aureillans have a caste system, including thus far: *Aureillan workers (like guards, technicians, and scientists), *Aureillan soldiers, *Aureillan trackers. there are no underlying biological differences,each type of Aureillan is simply trained for a task from birth. They operate on marrage and divorce and familly. Emotions Aureillan Soliders are literally incapable of emotion but the rest of the species embrace all types of emotions and are naturally a good species but simply misguided by evil leaders. Religion Aureillans are defined by one religion that is for the entire species, Aurelianos: Aureillan purpose The DNA of an aureillan is millions of times more complex than humans. The aureillan purpose was to make a master species and began a time known as The crusades where they traveled across their galaxy sending sleeper agants to all their targets and destorying whole systems,sectors,and region inside out. They would take the best of the species DNA and move out to sucking the planets dry of resources and technology and wiping them out using the superweapon,the Crusader. After a million years there Dna and genetics were out of bounds and ability to control the change keep them as there same selves instead of millions of mutations. Lesser species that were under-advanced were enslaved. Females had developed a scent named belleza. do to these fast tracks aureillans bypassed possibly billions of years of evolution. They became a type 3 civilization and developed the ablility to access wormholes and develop intergalactic travel. This lead to the discovey of the world Kenam and the milkyway galaxy. The developed the hyperspace bypass to travel the universe. Technology See main article: Aureillan Technology The Aureillans are far more technologically advanced than humanity. The aureillans have the ability to cure over just about all humans ailments, can manipulate gravity, have invented holograms, synthetic flesh, revolutionary power and propulsion systems, hallucinatory torture devices,Intersellar/Intergalactic travel and more. Aureillan Plans for Humanity Reasons *Breeding: The Aureillans are planning on inter-breeding with the humans to fast track the evolution of their species. so they could not only fast track their evolution, but to have the best DNA for their species. *Food: The Aureillan's may also plan on using the lifeforms of the centuri republic as a food supply for their species, which gives the idea that food resources on their are homeworld are beginning to dwindle. They may also want the oceans for their water, for that water may be becoming a puddle on their homeworld. *Second Planet: The Aureillan population has too much for their home planet, and so look to space to alleviate the problem. Since planets in the centuri republic have similar weather conditions to the aureillan homeworld, it is a perfect place for the aureillans to create a new home. *Natural Resources: Their home planet is running out of resources that they need for a functioning society, so they probably need The centuri republic to gain ores and resources and a mineral which may produce blue energy which may also becoming hard to access on their home planet. *Take Over: Aureillans see the Centuri Republic as a way to expand their empire. Lanuage See Main Article : Aureillan Language The Visitors have their own language, which consists of 41 characters and ten numerals. It is often used on computer screens, and in signs posted around their facilities. Facilities that are open to humans often have bilingual signs.They also seem to growl,hiss and roar,like normal reptiles.